Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy/Exotic
Exotic alchemy is the branch of alchemy involving crafting exotic variants of standard potions and scrolls. Such exotic consumables possess different powers and have different uses than their regular counterparts, or are a direct upgrade. Turning potions or scrolls into these foreign items can be done by mixing any potion or scroll with 2 seeds or runestones, respectively; the process does not use up alchemical energy. Alternatively, using a scroll of transmutation or the Recycle spell allows Hero to switch the state of selected item back and forth at will. Potions }}|heading = Exotic Potions|image = Alchemy Guidebook Page.png|width = 60%}} If a scroll of transmutation is used on a potion, it will transform into its respective exotic potion, and vice versa. However, exotic potions cannot be converted back into their regular variants via alchemy. Adrenaline Surge Applies adrenaline surge to the Hero increasing their strength by 2 points for 400 turns and then by 1 for 800 turns. Unlike a potion of strength this does NOT provide a permanent stat boost. * Regular counterpart: potion of strength Shielding Gives the Hero shielding, which decreases by 1 every turn. The shielding is granted immediately, but the amount of shielding is equal to just about 75% of a potion of healing. * Regular counterpart: potion of healing Magical Sight Applies 50 turns of magical sight. It allows the Hero to see through walls and other obstacles within 8 tiles. * Regular counterpart: potion of mind vision Snap Freeze Freezes any character in 3x3 area for 5 to 7 turns (25 to 38 turns if the character is standing in water) and roots for 10 turns. Does not leave a chilling blob on affected tiles, unlike a potion of frost. * Regular counterpart: potion of frost Dragon's Breath Allows the Hero to shoot a fire cone (akin to the wand of fireblast) with a 6 tile reach. * Regular counterpart: potion of liquid flame Corrosive Gas Creates 200 units of corrosive gas. While it creates much less gas than a potion of toxic gas (in terms of volume), damage dealt by corrosive gas increases over time and inorganic enemies are not immune to the effect. * Regular counterpart: potion of toxic gas Stamina Applies 100 turns of stamina, increasing Hero's movement speed by 50%. The buff is much weaker than the one applied by potion of haste, but it also lasts significantly longer. * Regular counterpart: potion of haste Shrouding Fog Creates 1000 units of smoke blob which completely blocks vision. * This cannot be used to get past piranhas, as they are completely immune to blobs. * Regular counterpart: potion of invisibility Storm Clouds Creates 1000 units of storm clouds blob. The cloud covers any floor tile it reaches with water and safely deactivates any active trap. * Regular counterpart: potion of levitation Earthen Armor Applie barkskin to Hero, blocking up to damage. This amount decreases by 1 every 50 turns. * Regular counterpart: potion of paralytic gas Cleansing Removes most negative effects from Hero/target. When used by the Hero, it also fully restores hunger. Unlike its counterpart, this does not provide any lasting protection. * The potion cannot remove 2 effects: ** The recovering debuff after refusing to die as a Berserker ** Corruption * Regular counterpart: potion of purity Holy Furor Applies 100 turns of blessing, increasing Hero's accuracy and evasion by 20%. * Regular counterpart: potion of experience Scrolls }}|heading = Exotic Scrolls|image = Alchemy Guidebook Page.png|width = 60%}} Affection Applies 20 turns of Charm to all characters within Hero's FOV. * Regular counterpart: scroll of lullaby Anti-magic For 20 turns, nullifies all damage from: However, while the buff is active, the hero is unable to use scrolls and wands, and enchantments and glyphs will be temporarily nullified. It's worth noting that this means that curses will be rendered powerless for the duration of the buff, allowing you to unequip cursed items while it is active. * Regular counterpart: scroll of remove curse Confusion Applies 10 turns of vertigo and blindness to all enemies within Hero's FOV. Unlike the scroll of rage this doesn't alert all enemies to Hero's position. * Regular counterpart: scroll of rage Divination Reveals a combination of 4 items, between ring types, potion colors, or scroll inscriptions. * Regular counterpart: scroll of identify Enchantment After you've selected the weapon/armor to enchant, it will give you THREE choices of enchantments: 1 common, 1 uncommon, and 1 random. You can also cancel the scroll, but canceling the scroll will consume it, as you've effectively chosen "no enchantment". This scroll is very useful alongside Magical Infusion spells, which remove the risk factor of losing the enchantment while upgrading (thus wasting the scroll of enchantment). This scroll does not upgrade your item! * Regular counterpart: scroll of upgrade Foresight Applies 600 turns Foresight to the Hero. The buff increaes search radius by 1 and automatically detects any secrets in the radius. * Regular counterpart: scroll of magic mapping Mystical Energy Applies 30 truns of Artifact Recharging to the Hero. This restores: * 15 energy to Alchemist's Toolkit * 7.5 charges to Cloak of Shadows * 7.5% to Dried Rose * 15 charges to Ethereal Chains * 7.5 charges to Horn of Plenty * 300 charges to Master Thieve's Armband * 120% to Talisman of Foresight * 7.5 charges to Timekeeper's Hourglass * 3 charges to Unstable spellbook For Sandals of Nature the amount of charges restored depends on Hero's current health. Chalice of Blood has no charges, but Artifact Recharging will instead restore (30 + 6 x depth) health to the Hero if he has it equipped. This effect can be extremly powerful with the right artifacts equipped. * Regular counterpart: scroll of recharging Passage Teleports Hero to entrance of the first floor of the area Hero is located in, nearby a merchant. * Regular counterpart: scroll of teleportation Petrification Applies 10 turns of Paralysis to all enemies within Heroe's FOV. If the Hero has Mind Vision, all characters on the same floor will be affected. * Regular counterpart: scroll of terror Polymorph The transformation is permanent, eliminating all enemies affected. Powerful enemies will resist the effect though, and any items affected enemies were carrying are lost.|width = 60%|heading = Scroll of Polymorph|image = Scroll-Polymorph.png}} Transform all enemies within Heroe's FOV into magical sheeps exept bosses and minibosses. If the Hero has Mind Vision, all characters on the same floor will be affected. However, any items carried by transformed enemies will be lost and you will be awarded only half the experience for dealing with enemies that way. * Regular counterpart: scroll of transmutation Prismatic Image The prismatic image will show itself when enemies are present, and will attempt to defend the reader. If a prismatic image already exists, using this scroll will fully heal it.|width = 60%|heading = Scroll of Prismatic Image|image = Scroll-Prismatic Image.png}} * Regular counterpart: scroll of mirror image Psionic Blast There is significant feedback however, and the reader will also be damaged, blinded, and weakened. The more targets the scroll hits, the less self-damage will be taken.|width = 60%|heading = Scroll of Psionic Blast|image = Scroll-Psionic_Blast.png}} All characters within Hero's FOV will take damage equal to their current health. If the Hero has Mind Vision, all characters on the same floor will be affected. The Hero will take damage equal to it's maximum health multiplied by a factor depending on number of enemies affected. The hero will be also blinded for 10 turns and weakend for 100 turns like afrer reading Scroll of Retribution * Regular counterpart: Scroll of RetributionCategory:Shattered Pixel Dungeon History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy